


This is good enough

by Magicamafia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicamafia/pseuds/Magicamafia
Summary: And once the crooked man said, I'm alone but yet in love,For nothing can be more deceitful than the heart,The illness you call love is incurable,Crooked is the heart above all,And above that is nothingness.-Tom Riddle-Harry decides to meet Tom at Godric's Hollow for the last time...There, he must make a decision on what affects their future.





	This is good enough

Tom. They used to call him Tom before he became Voldemort. There he was, a knitted red scarf hung on his neck, poised as though he was going to fight the wind. Dressed in black, he stood there, seemingly frozen in time as the snow fell on him gently, hair frosted white. Usually, his gaze had the power to dissect others, cold calculating calm like a machine but now, he looked lost, staring vacantly at the setting sun.

 Harry could feel his state of reasoning slipping through his frozen fingers. He paused at the gateway, letting his eyes roam over Tom. A nice thought crossed his mind. Just a little longer.Maybe, he didn't need any more than this but then the warm feeling was sucked out of him. He remembered why he had to go in, not for him, not for himself but for them. How they haunted him, the howls of the wind, hearing them cry and scream, begging to live. Those kept him going as he slipped through the heavy creaking gates, crushing a pile of dead sunflowers, walking towards the awaiting Tom Riddle.

 

“Tom.”

 

Tom gaze rises slowly, turning left when Harry whispers his name, locking eyes with Harry.  
In that brief window of time, he was brought back to when they first met. Lips smiling but eyes that told a different tale. Instead of eyes as blue as the sky, cruel crimson greeted him, face lacking the mobility he used to have. Yet they were still beautiful, like blood jewels.Gloved hands cautiously reached out for Harry, jerky movements of a man struggling to compensate for his lack of emotions. Long elegant fingers tracing over the scarred right-hand reading “Ï must not tell lies." Imploring, he fixes Harry with a serious gaze and speaks, “I wouldn’t ask you if you are lying…I can see it, the hurt in your eyes, what I have done to you.  Tom was struggling to compensate for his lack of emotions, sinking to his knees and murmured, Ï…offer my sympathy, Harry. Even If I don’t know, you do. I want to beg for forgiveness. To beg when I know nothing of what I have done.”

  
Harry rigidly gripped a paper in one hand, seeing the black inked cursive writing that he was so familiar with, years ago. When he had poured his feelings out to a diary that had understood him for who he truly was. With each memory, coming new horrific recollection of their past and he tried to speak, the words just not coming out of his mouth.  
  
  
“Is Death scary? Yes and no. In the depths your mind…when there is only you. If you ever doubted yourself, you’ll understand how hard it is. Could you fault me for wanting to live?” Tom wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. He lay his head gently on Harry, puffs of warm breath threading out of his lips. Trying to bring across the earnest behind his words. Arms squeezed a fraction tighter around the embrace.

Harry felt the panic rise in him and tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replaying the howls of the wind. He wanted to forget, to be lost in the faint smell of charcoal and chocolate. However, Harry knew… Tom was wrong.

Sucking a deep breath in, he took a few steps backwards. Eyes glazed, his voice comes out thin and distant, words muttered from dry lips.  
“For losing the battle with death, there is no cruelty in it. As beautiful and tragic as it may be…If I don’t wake up, I wouldn’t know it. I am gone, I am nothing…Everyone desires to be happy and that’s why we live…  
Isn’t it so for you?”

   
Tom's eyes widened in fear, realising that Harry wasn’t going to forgive him. Eyes flashed blue nervously before returning to red as Tom composed himself, trying to find words to say.“It isn’t a selfish want to live! You know I l-”

 Harry cut him off abruptly, squinting through hardened eyes, searching deep into Tom soul.“Those who live can be said to be running away too because they refuse to meet the greatest fear of mankind. To die and be forgotten. What more can I say to make you understand? Everyone has the right to handle their pain, it isn’t only you. It is tiring living when nothing makes you happy. It shouldn’t have been more terrifying than abandoning life! It shouldn’t be like that at all. A few times, I studied my notes and saw a me who didn’t love you. I couldn’t understand because I now live in a time where I am unable to understand the past me. Yet, there was something I could relate to so well, the same feelings that have led to our current situation…” Harry contemplated bitterly the irony of what he was about to say though it was the only thing that would make sense, in this instance.

 

**“Love.”**

 

Forlornness flashed beneath the surface of Tom hardened expression before it disappeared.  Shutting his eyelids tightly as though he was concentrating, he croaked hoarsely, his words fleeting, vulnerable as his thoughts came tumbling out, unchecked. “How hard must I work for a wish …to have you stay with me? If I could, I wish to possess your heart.” He looked so lost, drained of hope. They both were tiny figurines in a graveyard among the many gravestones.

 

Eyes bloodshot, Harry's eyes fixed on an empty spot where he knew, his future parents’ graves would be. His sentences fragmented, words in engulfing despair, “If I had just tried harder… If I had done enough- I wish I could save everyone, but everyone who waited for me has tried everything. There isn’t a future and I can’t simply abandon them. We are similar yet different… Is it so hard to relate to someone on an emotional level?” Harry bite his lower lip and his eyes turn glossy with tears. He tried to blink them away and when he realised he couldn’t, tears dripped into his hands, the paper getting stained with them. Blurring the words below so only he would ever know them.

  
  
Tom harshly spat out, “I will never relinquish you! If I have to repeat history so you can be with me, so let it be.” He was a whirlwind of emotions that had gone out of control, his magic up in a frizzle.

  
“If you ever loved me, Tom.” Harry gasped, “I’m begging you. If you know I’m hurt… let me go-” Harry took a few steps backwards, breath ragged. His fingers were white-knuckled, clenched against his chest.

  
“Go!? Abandoned!?” Tom sneered angrily, “No matter what, using our bond, I can stop-”  
He was about to continue but he saw something in Harry's eyes that he never saw before. It didn’t belong to sweet Harry and it scared him. He knew.

 

“ **I have loved you not because of our bond!** ” Harry screamed. Tears, fell fast and thick, raining down onto the snow. Harry faced Tom, voice shaking as his lips tremble, drawing a dagger from the pocket of his pants. “I hoped for the impossible when I knew very well that this could be my ruin. What do you do when you know the end is near?”

   
  
Harry smiled crookedly, green eyes listless “So, let me say. I don’t pity you. I have seen what I could have been years ago and maybe what I can still be years later.  
**"This is good enough, Riddle.”**

Tom froze, face falling faster than a corpse. His mouth hung open with lips slightly parted, insides tighten, realising he had thrown away his last chance at making Harry stay. He could feel his bond fracturing and then it was gone. The warm feeling that surrounded him, severed, he was alone. Eyes dilated so wide that you could barely see his irises, he reached out to Harry as it finally dawned on him, what Harry was about to do.

It was too late.  
Far too late.

Don’t leave me.  
  
The dagger struck Harry chest and his whole world collapsed. Harry hair as dishevelled as the fallen leaves, slumped onto the cold snow.His eyes opened in a last intense stare. It wasn’t like the stare he received, that day in the train station when they saw into each other’s souls. It was one, welcoming death.  
  
“Let go and move on, Tom.”

 

Those green  _Avada Kedavra_ eyes flutter shut, lips in a broken smile.

Tom called out again and again, “Harry” but he never got a reply.

Tom cried until no more tears came, but still, the emptiness remained. He could not move on, could not forget the eyes whose light never faded even in death. So, Tom kneed on the first light of the day, his crouched figure unmoved as holding tightly onto Harry's hand.  
There was nothing left, no reason for him to move from Harry.  
He didn’t want to return to a new normal.

 

* * *

  
I remember when I was a child,  
How I swore to be a good person, living a meaningful life,  
Do we live to be monsters?  
No,  
Do we live, knowing we will hurt others at one point in our lives?  
No,  
We are not judged by our experiences but by how we, ourselves live through these experiences,  
In the end, you only answer to yourself,  
What kind of human, you wish to become,  
And if we reach the end…  
Where do we go.

“I can see why I didn’t wish to be the future me.”

“I hope, it’s a good dream.”

  **“Harry Potter.”**  
  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short story that was based on a draft of my original characters.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy...How I wrote the characters.  
> I rarely write now adays so it was hard on me to do this!  
> I edited it alot...to get the current version.  
> If you like this...maybe I will continue?  
> I hope this fanfiction gives you alot to think about and glad to add to your day in advance!
> 
> I will like to thank beta-reader @angelicartemis  
> I feel sorry because the first draft was read by her...but since than I gone through it so many times...  
> I wonder if it still is the work, she looked at.
> 
> “Love.”  
> “I have loved you not because of our bond!”  
> This is good enough, Riddle.”  
> “Harry Potter.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mafia  
> Arcanalegend  
> -Never stop dreaming-


End file.
